Struggling
by Laine77
Summary: Jimmy sees Manny at her worst. Rated T just in case. please review


(Jimmy sat waiting for Ashley at the Dot. She was late. So his mind started to wander and think about the past couple months. Ashley was so accepting of the whole sex problem. But Jimmy still felt pressure with her. And she treated him like an invalid because of it too. Jimmy loved Ashley he really did. But he just wasn't sure if he was in love with her anymore.

Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted when the bell above the door jingled. He turned thinking it would be Ashley. But instead he saw a very sick looking Manny. She walked in and sat down at the counter. Spinner was over taking her order in a matter of seconds. Jimmy saw the look of concern on Spinner's face. Everyone knew She had broken up with Craig when he had come back for a visit but not many people knew why. Jimmy was one of those people who didn't know. But by the way Spinner was looking at her Jimmy knew that his friend knew. Jimmy watched Spinner bring Manny a water and nothing else. He then walked over to Jimmy.)

Spinner: Hey dude. Do you want to order now or wait for Ashley?

Jimmy: (Sighing) Seeing how she is forty-five minutes late I'll just order now.

Spinner: Ok, What will it be then.

Jimmy: (Sighing again) Just the usually.

(Just as Spinner started to turn away Jimmy grabbed his arm. Spinner turned back around and looked at him questioningly.)

Jimmy: (Looking over at Manny who was resting her head on her arm.) What's wrong with Manny?

Spinner: (Shifting on his feet uncomfortably.) I don't know if I have the right to tell you.

(Spinner quickly turned left. Jimmy just looked after him with unanswered questions in his eyes. Jimmy sat in silence. Around ten minutes later Spinner brought Jimmy's food out but he avoided eye contact and left as quickly as possible. Jimmy was just popping a fry into his mouth when the bell above the door jingled again. Turning to see if Ashley had finally arrive he saw Ellie. She walked over to Spinner and gave him a kiss but was chased off by the glaring manager. Then she met Jimmy's gaze, smiled and walked over to him. She didn't even see Manny who now had her head on the counter.)

Ellie: Jimmy, Hey what are you doing?

Jimmy: Waiting for Ashley, Do you have any idea where she might be? She is almost an hour late.

Ellie: (Breaking eye contact with him) No idea.

(Ellie's gaze floated all around the restaurant avoiding Jimmy's eyes. Her eyes finally landed on Manny.)

Ellie: (Gasping) Oh My God! Is that Manny. She shouldn't be out of bed yet let alone out of the house.

Jimmy: (Looking at Ellie) You know what's wrong with her?

Ellie: (Looking offended) Of coarse I do. She's my friend.

Jimmy: Since when?

Ellie: (Ignoring Jimmy and Talking to herself.) I wonder if Emma knows Manny is her. She is probably panicked and driving Sean crazy.

(Ellie opens her cell phone and hits speed dial two.)

Ellie: (On the phone) Emma, Hey, Manny is down at the Dot. Yeah ok, see you in a few. (Hangs up)

Jimmy: Since when was Emma on your speed dial? And I thought Ashley was number two on speed dial?

Ellie: (Glaring at Jimmy) If you haven't notice Ashley and I aren't really friends anymore.

Jimmy: (Looking surprised) When did this happen? Why?

Ellie: I can't tell you ask her.

(Ellie got up and walked over to Manny. Jimmy, who just wanted to know what the hell was going on, followed.)

Ellie: (Brushing hair from Manny's face gently.) Manny, what are you doing? You don't look so good.

Manny: (replies in a weak voice) I just need out of the house.

Ellie: (Places her hand on Manny forehead.) You're on fire. You shouldn't have left the house today.

Manny: I just need to feel normal right now.

(The bell above the door jingled again. Ellie and Jimmy glanced at the door. Jimmy ignored who had entered but Ellie gasped. This caught both Jimmy and Manny's attention. Jimmy looked at Ellie questioningly. Manny followed Ellie's gaze to the man standing at the door. He walked over and smirked at them. Then he turned his attention to Manny.)

????: Hey Manny. You gonna come to the Ravine tonight. Dealer's got some powder with your name on it.

Ellie: (Practically growling at Him.) Jay, leave her alone.

Jay: (Smirking) Make me Red, I dare you. Plus I like Manny when she's high. She is so…accommodating.

Manny: (In a weak voice) Jay please leave me alone.

(Jimmy sat there trying to digest what he just found out. Manny--High--With Jay! When Jimmy looked back at the three people in front of him he saw Jay wiping his bloody nose with a napkin and Ellie holding her hand to her chest and Glaring at Jay.)

Jay: (Cursing under his breath his gaze lands on Ellie) Jeez Red. What was that for?

Ellie: Are you dumb?

(Ellie and Jay started arguing. They didn't notice Manny lay her head back down. Jimmy watched her as she closed her eyes. Then she started shivering violently.)

Jimmy: (His eyes wide) Manny are you Ok?

(Jimmy question was answered with a moan. Ellie and Jay stopped fighting and looked at Manny. Ellie put her hand back on Manny forehead.)

Ellie: (Looking up at the two guys with eyes full of worry.) She is burning up. (To herself) Where the hell are Emma and Sean.

(As if conjured by their names Emma and Sean walk through the door. Jay still holding the napkin to his nose starts to back away before they see him. No such luck.)

Sean: ( Low and menacing voice.) Jay, what the hell are you doing here.

Jay: (Looking a little scared.) Just came for food. But I am leaving now.

Emma: (Getting in his face.) It would be best if you stayed gone.

(Jay looks at her then lowers his head and nods. He walks out of the Dot looking behind him once only to find everyone glaring at him. Again he lowers his head and walks out the door. With Jay gone Emma turns her attention to Ellie and Manny.)

Emma: (With concern in her eyes and voice.) How is she?

Ellie: Not good. She can't walk That I know for sure.

Emma: We don't have the car. Do you?

Ellie: Nope. So how are we getting her back to your house.

Sean: (Sighing) I guess I will just have to carry her.

Emma: (Looking disbelieving) All that way? No way Sean. I know you are strong but your not superman.

Manny: Are you calling me fat? I may be sick but I'm not deaf.

Emma: (Laughing a little) No your not fat but that's a long way to carry a person.

Jimmy: Why don't you just put her on my lap and then we can wheel her home.

(Everyone looks at each other and nods. Sean walks over to Manny lifts her off the stool and places her in Jimmy's lap. Manny looks at him for a second then loops her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. Spinner who's shift had just ended walked over to them, slipped his arm around Ellie waist and kissed her cheek. Jimmy watched this and smiled. He wouldn't have thought them dating would work but he has never seen either one of them so happy.)

Spinner: Are you guys taking Manny home?

Ellie: Yeah but if she gets any worse we might have to take her to the hospital.

Spinner: Should we call Marco and Dylan?

Emma: Yeah, I didn't even think of that.

(Jimmy wasn't sure when Emma, Sean and Manny became friends with Marco, Dylan, Ellie and Spinner but he could tell they all cared about each other. Jimmy thoughts were interrupted by Manny quietly snoring in his ear. He smiled and thought how cute it was. Spinner got behind Jimmy and began pushing him toward the exit when the bell about the door jingled again. Jimmy look up and saw someone he oddly wasn't happy to see. Ashley.)

Ashley: (Noticing who was on Jimmy's lap and becoming a little angry.) What's going on here?

Ellie: (With an annoyed tone.) Manny isn't well. She can't walk. So we are taking her home.

Ashley: (Rolls her eyes then turns to Jimmy with a pout forming on her lips.) But Jimmy we are suppose to be on a date.

Jimmy: (Now irritated.) No we were suppose to be on a date over an hour ago. (Ashley looks guilty) Where were you?

Ashley: (Clears her throat) Home I just forgot what time the date was.

Jimmy: (Not buying it) Really you could of called.

Ashley: (glaring) What's with the twenty questions?

Jimmy: (Raising his voice) I know you are hiding something Ashley Kerwin!

(Jimmy's voice woke Manny up. She just sat there watching what was going on, not even bothering to lift her head or move her arms. Ashley started pacing in front of Jimmy.)

Ashley: What do you want me to say Jimmy?

Jimmy: (Clenching his teeth.) Just tell me the damn truth.

Ashley: (Stops pacing and faces Jimmy.) I'm cheating on you.

Jimmy: With who? (Jimmy asks this quietly but with violence in his voice.)

Ashley: Jesse, Ellie's Ex.

Jimmy: That's why Ellie and You aren't friends anymore.

Ashley: (Looking at the ground) Yes. (looking up with tears in her eyes.) I just needed someone who could make love to me. But Jimmy I swear to god I will end it. I love you so much!

Jimmy: I don't love you anymore.

Ashley: Because of this? I swear Jimmy, It will never happen again just forgive me.

Jimmy: this has nothing to do with you cheating. I'm just not in love with you anymore.

Ashley: But Jimmy…

Jimmy: I have to go.

(Spinner hears this and walks over to him and Pushes Jimmy and Manny out of the Dot. The walk to Emma's is quiet. Spinner pushes them into the living room and then walks to the kitchen with everyone else. Jimmy helps Manny onto the couch and then goes to leave but Manny grabs his hand before he can turn. He looks at her with questions in his eyes.)

Manny: I just don't feel like being alone.

Jimmy: I could get Emma or Ellie.

Manny: No I want you to stay.

Jimmy: OK.

(They are quiet for awhile then Jimmy breaks the silence.)

Jimmy: Can I ask you a personal question?

Manny: (looking a little unsure) Yeah.

Jimmy: What's in the world is going on.

Manny: (Sighing) When Craig came back he brought a bad habit with him and I got involved with it. I broke up with him because of it too. But I just couldn't stay away from the powder. I went to the only person I could think of that would know where to get some, Jay. He introduced me to Dealer. Soon I was partying every night at the ravine and using powder at least twice a day. One night I was really messed up and ended up doing something with Jay. After that I started skipping school and Emma was so worried about me. When she asked me what was going on I was high and got mad and punched. That's when I knew I needed help. When Ellie, Marco, Dylan and Spinner found out about Craig and everything that was going on they were so supportive, still are. Emma who should hate me is acting like a mother hen. Sean was mad at me at first but Emma fixed that. Now I am just trying to survive withdrawal.

Jimmy: I had no idea.

Manny: Not many people did. I feel so stupid for even starting.

Jimmy: You're not stupid. This is Craig's fault, Not yours.

Manny: (looking down as she starts to cry.) I just feel…I don't know… Worthless.

Jimmy: (grabbing Manny chin and making her look at him) You are not worthless. Do you hear me. (Manny nods.) You are smart and beautiful, you just wanted to fit in with Craig and his new life.

Manny: Yeah. How are you taking the whole Ashley thing.

Jimmy: (Laughing a little) Nice change of subject. But I am taking it well. I wasn't in love with her anymore. Yea I am a little angry that she just wouldn't break up with me, but it's for the best.

(Manny smiled at him then started to shiver again. Jimmy look at her with concern. Then she broke out in a cold sweat.)

Jimmy: (With worry in his voice.) Are you ok?

Manny: I'm not dieing. I hope.

Jimmy: (Glaring) Don't joke like that.

Manny: Sorry.

(Manny finally falls asleep. When she woke up later she was holding and with a dozing Jimmy. She squeezed his hand. He slowly woke up.)

Jimmy: (Quiet) Hi

Manny: (Smiling) Hi

(Jimmy looks at her for a second then leans in and kisses her.)

Manny: Not that I am complaining but what was that for.

Jimmy: For being cute and sweet.

1 month later

(Jimmy is sitting at the dot with Manny on his lap. She was laughing at something Spinner had said. Her skin had a healthy glow and her eyes sparkled. She was flashing those dimples that he loved. He was so proud of her for fight her addiction. Some days were still a struggle for her by she always came to him and he would hold her and they always made it through. Lately there were less and less bad days and a whole lot more good days. But Jimmy considered everyday he was with Manny a good day.)


End file.
